Sisters Pink
by aquarterasian
Summary: An AU where all the lead cures are sisters and also live in a castle. They cause a lot of problems for the staff of the castle.
1. Chapter 1

_The Kingdom of Pink was always a lively place. However, it became even livelier when the princesses were born. The eldest twins were born first. They were named Nagisa and Saki. The kingdom rejoiced at their birth. Over the next few years, several new princesses were born, making the castle the liveliest it had ever been. After Saki and Nagisa came their younger sister, Nozomi. Then Love,Tsubomi, the quadruplets Hibiki,Miyuki,Mana, and Megumi, the twins Haruka and Mirai, and finally, the youngest, Ichika._

 _The 12 sisters could not be closer, and their antics within the castle caused great stress for the staff of the castle._

* * *

"Miyuki!" Hibiki, the oldest quadruplet called, looking for her younger sibling.

"You know where she went, Hibiki. Calling her isn't going to do anything." Nagisa, the oldest sister, said. Hibiki groaned.

"She always does this" Hibiki complained, walking up to a bookcase nearby. "What is it? Left, right, middle?" She murmured as she moved the books. Of course, nothing happened. Only Miyuki and her friends were able to get there.

"Let me try" Nagisa offered. She proceeded to do the exact same thing, with the exact same results.

"What are you guys doing?" Nozomi asked as she walked up to them.

"Trying to get Miyuki. Its not going well. You haven't seen Akane around, have you? We may need to ask her." Nozomi shook her head.

"Have you tried a different shelf?" Nozomi asked.

"I really don't think thats going to give us different results, we've been trying for months." Hibiki said. "She's hiding from lessons, and if we don't show up on time, Yukari…" Hibiki shivered at the thought. Of their guards, Yukari was the scariest. They liked Yukari a lot, but her calm anger was truly terrifying. Nagisa and Nozomi shivered, they, too had been on the receiving end of Yukari's anger.

"I bet Akane's in the kitchen! I'll go see if I can find her." Nozomi said as she rushed towards the kitchen.

"Hurry, we only have 15 minutes!" Hibiki yelled after her.

* * *

It was times like these where Nozomi wished the castle was smaller. Even running, it took about 5 minutes to get to the kitchen from where they were. Even though Nozomi herself wasn't in danger of getting scolded by Yukari, the thought of her sisters being scolded like that was enough to make her rush. It seemed like it took forever, but she could finally see the kitchen, and her target.

"Akane!" she yelled. "Akane, we need you!" She yelled as she rushed into the kitchen.

"Nozomi?" Akane looked up. "Whats wrong?"

"Miyuki ran away again, and we can't get there." Akane rolled her eyes.

"Again?" Akane turned and yelled at the older Akane. "I'll be back in a minute!" Then she and Nozomi ran as fast as they could to get back to the other two.

"Akane, thank god!" Hibiki exclaimed."We only have like 5 minutes!"

"Don't worry, I'll have her out here in no time." Akane said, as she opened the portal. "See, simple?" Akane couldn't help but smirk. She then disappeared into the shelf. The three girls watched for what seemed like ages. Then the portal opened, and out came Akane, dragging a very unhappy Miyuki behind her.

"Miyuki! We have to go!" Hibiki grabbed her arm and pulled her in a mad dash towards the lesson room.

"Noooo!" Miyuki yelled as she was forced to follow.

Megumi and Mana bit their fingernails as they waited for their sisters to walk through the door. Yukari was already preparing the scold them. But suddenly they heard frantic footsteps coming towards them, and a faint 'nooo…' getting louder and louder. Hibiki and Miyuki slid through the door right in time. Yukari looked slightly disappointed, but she also had a small smile on her face.

"Looks like everyone made it on time." Yukari said as Hibiki and Miyuki slid into their seats. Miyuki was still pouting. Their tutor walked in and Yukari took her position outside the door. She shook her head at the princesses antics. She liked it here, there was no way she could ever be bored with these girls. She looked across the hall and saw Akira, another guard being dragged somewhere by the three youngest princesses. Yukari giggled and wondered what kinds of antics would go on in the castle today.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed this thing! There are 2 people to blame for this grazzin on tumblr for giving me all these terrible ideas and fanumi for coming up with the au in the first place. For now, these are just going to be cute antics, but there is going to be a story later on. If you have any prompts or ideas for a chapter, feel free to let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Haruka was bored. Mirai, her twin, had gone with Riko to practice magic. The quadruplets were gone, too. She didn't know where though, but the four of them together couldn't be up to anything good. Ichika… well judging by the smell of burning, Ichika was in the kitchen. Haruka knew better than to visit the kitchen when Ichika was in there. Although, when Ichika was successful, the sweets were delicious. But, again, the smell of burning dissuaded her. Thats when Haruka saw her mother from across the hall. It was impossible to miss her pink braid that went all the way down her back.

"Mother!" Haruka called, as she rushed to greet her.

"Oh, Haruka! How is my beautiful daughter doing today?" She said, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"I don't know what to do, no one is around." Haruka pouted.

"It smells like Ichika is in the kitchen, why don't you join her?" Haruka wrinkled her nose.

"I'd rather not." Her mother giggled. "Maybe you could tell me what to do! What can I do to become a better princess?" Haruka asked.

"But, you're already a princess, Haruka." She replied.

"Thats not what I asked."

"Its what I said, though. You're perfect the way you are."

"Mother… you just can't think of anything can you?" Haruka pressed. Mother blushed.

"Ah, you caught me. But I really do think you're great just as you are." She said, poking Haruka's nose. Haruka sighed, she'd have to figure it out on her own.

"Thanks Mother. I still think I could do better, though."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, just look at your sisters. You're definitely more princess-like than most of them." Haruka laughed, she certainly couldn't argue with this. "Hey, how about we take a stroll through the garden?" Mother asked, offering her hand. Haruka took it with an excited nod.

* * *

It was beautiful outside, and there was a light breeze that made the garden look as if it were dancing.

"Mother, how did you become so… queen-like?" Haruka asked.

"Queen-like?"

"Well, you're just so graceful, and everyone seems to love you."

"I wouldn't say I'm particularly graceful, I'm just good at hiding how clumsy I am." she winked. "I may have hidden it too well, though. Your father was certainly surprised by how bad my dancing is. He won't dance with me anymore, he thinks I'll break another one of his toes." she pouted. Haruka laughed.

"Minami has been teaching me ballet, she's really good."

"Has she? Thats wonderful, you'll have to show me one day." Haruka nodded. Haruka stopped when she saw a pink rose that hadn't bloomed yet.

"Aw, this one hasn't bloomed yet." She sighed.

"That just means it will be even more beautiful when it does, just like you." Mother smiled.

"Are you saying I haven't bloomed yet?" Haruka joked. Mother looked panicked.

"Th-thats not what I meant!" She sputtered. Haruka laughed.

"I'm just joking mother." Mother sighed in relief. "i'll do my best to blossom into a beautiful flower, just like my sisters." Haruka smiled, looking down at the bud.

"Ah, mother, Haruka!" a voice called from a little further down. It was Tsubomi, one of her older sisters.

"Tsubomi! What are you doing out here?" Haruka asked.

"I was just watering the flowers. Would you like to help? There's… a lot." Tsubomi said gesturing to the large garden.

"Of course!" Haruka replied.

"Have fun, girls. Your father's probably looking for me." Mother said, turning to leave.

"Thank you, mother." Haruka said. Mother smiled.

* * *

A/N: Hi again! I hoped you enjoyed this one, sorry about them being so short! The updates won't always be this frequent, but I wanted to write this, so here it is! Again, if you have any prompts, feel free to send me a message, either her, or my tumblr aquarterasian. see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hibiki loved playing for large crowds during concerts, but there was something nice about playing for an audience of one in a small room. It was a pretty lazy day at the castle, and Miyuki and Hibiki really had nothing better to do. Miyuki sat by the window reading some of her favorite fairy tales while Hibiki practiced. It didn't take long for Hibiki to notice Miyuki was humming along to what she was playing.

"I didn't think you paid that much attention when I was playing." Hibiki said.

"Oh, come on. You worked hard to write that song, of course I pay attention. It sounds like a fairy tale." Miyuki said, flipping the page of her book. Hibiki smiled.

"What does that even mean?"

"It sounds nice, of course anything you play sounds nice." Miyuki laughed.

"Do you want to try?" Hibiki asked, gesturing to the piano. "Its really not that hard."

"You only say that because you've been playing for so long. Trust me, my piano skills are on the level of Mana's singing skills." Miyuki giggled. "I'm ultra happy listening to you play."

"Oh, come on. Just one little note." Hibiki prodded. Miyuki sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." She said as she walked to the piano bench. Hibiki moved over so Miyuki could fit next to her.

"Okay, so put your hands like this." Hibiki said, demonstrating. Miyuki did as she was told and pressed down on the keys. What followed was possibly the worst sound that Hibiki had ever heard, although, it was still slightly better than Mana's singing. Miyuki laughed.

"See, I told you it would be bad."

"I didn't think you were possibly that tone deaf, Miyuki. Maybe just stick to your fairy tales for now."

"Thats what I was trying to tell you. You should never let me anywhere near a musical instrument, ever." Hibiki smiled.

"Duly noted."

* * *

That was only about a week ago, but to Hibiki, it felt like ages. Miyuki had barely been missing a few hours, but even that was worrisome. The siblings all stayed in constant contact, not because they were required to, but because they liked to be. The fact that no one had seen or heard from Miyuki was troubling. Perhaps even more troubling, was the fact that her four best friends had also disappeared. It was not uncommon for them to go off to fight an akanbe and be gone for a few hours, but even then, Miyuki always let them know.

Hibiki tried to stay calm by playing piano, but the room felt too big, especially when it was just her. Was the room always this big? Must have been, but Miyuki always made it feel small and cozy. At first, Hibiki wasn't all that worried. Miyuki had told them there was an Akanbe, and that she would be back in a few hours. Again, this was not an uncommon occurrence for her, so Hibiki shrugged it off. But a few hours turned into several hours, and still, Miyuki hadn't contacted anyone.

"Hibiki?" Hibiki turned and saw Ichika standing in the doorway. "Are you alright?" Ichika asked, her face full of concern. Hibiki sighed.

"I'm fine, just worried is all." She tapped the seat next to her. "Come sit." Ichika ran and sat next to her.

"Do you think she's ok?" Ichika asked. "I think she is, but…"

"Yeah, I'm sure she's ok. She's strong, there's no way she wouldn't come home." Hibiki reassured her, it helped to reassure herself too. Suddenly Ichika jumped up.

"I know! I'll bake some cookies for when she gets back!" She yelled as she began running to the kitchen. Hibiki smiled, she knew this was Ichika's attempt at distracting herself, but at least she seemed excited. Hibiki glanced at the bookcase across the room, hoping it would glow, a sign that someone was coming through it, but there was nothing.

"Miyuki…." She whispered under her breath. She could feel tears attempting to fall, but she quickly wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath and put her hands on the piano keys. She stopped thinking and let her fingers move where they wanted to. It was the tune she always played for Miyuki, the one Miyuki always said sounded like a fairy tale. Somehow, the tune was comforting. As if Miyuki was sitting right next to her, reading her fairy tales, just like she always did. Hibiki had a faint smile as she played, and she felt a little more at ease when her finger hit the last note. She hadn't noticed Hummy had come in, but she was curled up against Hibiki, as if she was trying to comfort her.

"She's alright-nya." Hummy murmured. Hibiki laughed, even in her sleep, Hummy was trying to reassure her. Just as Hibiki got up to leave, the bookcase began to glow. Out came a disheveled, but clearly alright, Miyuki. Hibiki was about to cry from relief as she ran towards her.

"Miyuki!" She called as she pulled her sister into a hug. "Everyone was so worried! What happened? Are you alright?"

"Hibiki. I'm sorry." Miyuki said, returning the hug with one arm. Hibiki wanted to hold Miyuki for longer, but she noticed Miyuki was holding something in her other arm. It was a clearly distressed Candy.

"What…" Before she could finish her though, the other siblings came running through the door.

"Miyuki!" They all yelled, before pouncing on her. Miyuki had a look of relief on her face, seeing all her siblings again, but Hibiki saw her wince in pain. Saki and Nagisa noticed it too.

"Wait here." They said as they ran out of the room, probably to get the first aid kit.

"Alright, give her some room." Hibiki said, as she walked to sit next to Miyuki. "So, what did happen? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Hibiki also noticed her other friends hadn't come with her. "And where are Akane and the others?"

"They went home. They needed rest." Miyuki explained, she looked like she needed rest too, but Hibiki knew she wouldn't complain about it. Hibiki noticed that she was still holding Candy quite tightly. Miyuki noticed Hibiki looking at Candy and took a deep breath so she could explain.

"J-joker kidnapped Candy." Miyuki said, already tears were starting to form on her face. "We didn't know what to do. I- I've never felt so helpless before. I was terrified, we were terrified." Miyuki was almost sobbing now. "But Candy is our family, we had to save her." Hibiki pulled her sister into a hug, and let her cry in her chest. The other siblings also surrounded her and gave her reassuring pats, or attempting to hug her.

"So thats what happened." Saki said as she sat down next to Miyuki. Nagisa also came in, and began wrapping Miyuki's arm. Miyuki kept her head against Hibiki's chest, continuing to mutter 'i'm sorry's. Saki put her finger under Miyuki's eyes and rubbed the tear.

"I'm just glad you're ok. And I know why you did it, but just know, you can count on us." Saki smiled. Miyuki nodded.

"But maybe next time, tell us so we don't panic." Nagisa said, patting Miyuki's head. Miyuki promised she would. Once Nagisa and Saki were done wrapping up Miyuki's wounds, the girls all went into Nagisa's room. It didn't take long for Miyuki to fall asleep, and the others were quick to follow. When Hibiki woke up, she found Miyuki's hand tightly grasping hers. Hibiki smiled and squeezed her hand, glad to have her sister back.


End file.
